Shattered Dreams
by Sassy Girl
Summary: A week before Hunter was suppose to get married to the woman he loved, his life was flipped up side down, when he got the news his fiance was shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Same story but chopped up the story into chapters and added ºººº where they should have been in the first place. Maybe a little easier to read. **

Chapter 1

Hunter paced around his locker room, waiting for his fiancé, Nicky, to show up. He took a look at the clock on the wall for the millionth time. She was running 15 minutes late. And he began to worry.

"Nicky, where the hell are you," He mumbled to himself; just as he heard the door to his room, open. He stopped and turned to see who it was. It was her. The worries he had in him, was gone, when he saw her. His heart melt, filling up with a love, he never could have imagine he could feel for someone.

"Hunter, I am so sorry for being late. It took a little longer at the bridal shop," She said, closing the door behind her.

He walked to her and placed his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm glad you're here now," He said, as he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Hum, maybe I should be late more often," She laughed, as he kissed her again.

He smiled at her. "You all ready to leave tonight?"

"Yeap, I just have to check with Sierra and Jeff to find out what time they're arriving Sunday," She said.

Hunter and Nicky were having their wedding this coming Sunday. He had asked Vince for two weeks off, a week before the wedding, to make sure everything was set to go, and a week for their honeymoon and to settle down as husband and wife. And he couldn't wait till she was his completely.

Sierra was Nicky's maiden of honor. She was Jeff Hardy's girlfriend. Nicky had met Sierra one day while they were in New York. And since that day, they had become the best of friends. And Hunter was glad that she had a friend with them on the road. So that she wouldn't be lonely while he was gone or off somewhere with the Federation.

"You go do that now, and I'll get ready for my match tonight," He said, kissing her on top of her nose.

She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes, the eyes he fell in love with the first day that they had met 2 years ago. She gave him a sly smile. And he knew that smile to well.

He smiled to himself as she turned away from him and walked to the door and locked it. She turned around and faced him.

"I think they can wait for just a few moments. I have something better to do right now."

"Oh, you do huh?"

"Yeah," She said, calling him with her finger.

Hunter walked up to her, grabbing a hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her lightly. He pushed her up against the door, as his free hand slowly started pulling down the strap to her tank top, kissing her shoulder. And he did the same with the other side.

He made his way back up to her lips, kissing her once. And then looked her in her eyes, letting her know, just how much he needed her.

Nicky slid her hands under his shirt, cresting his chest, biting down on her lower lip from wanting to rip his clothes off.

She closed her eyes, taking in his kisses as he kissed her neck. Sending little shivers up her spine.

She helped him pull his shirt over his head. She stood back for a minute, taking in the sight in front of her. She slowly ran her fingertips up his arms and on to his chest. Stepping closer to feel him upon her skin. She ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"You make me go so crazy," He whispered in her ear. "I need you so bad."

"Then don't wait no longer," She breathlessly said.

He picked her up in his arms, she letting a giggle out, and carried her to the back of his room. He gently laid her down on the carpet floor. His hands started to roam her body. He planted little kisses on her neck and chest.

"I want you Hunter. I need to feel you," She said, as her heart pumped with love.

He slid her shorts off and started kissing her left inner leg, making his way to her stomach, planting small kisses all the way up to her lips. He gently lay on top of her, as he made their worlds come together as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I love you Nicky," Hunter said, as they lay there together, in each other's arms.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too Hunter." She propped herself up on her elbow. "Just think, in a week, we will be husband and wife. A dream fulfilled.

"Yeah. In one more week you will be mine forever," He said, kissing her.

"And you will be mine." She smiled.

They stared in each other eyes, letting each other know just how much they meant to the other. Nicky leaned down and teasingly kissed him. When he wanted more, she would pull away.

"You drive me nuts woman," He said, as he rolled on top of her. She laughed.

"I know," Nicky laughed.

"One day, you will get pay back. So be prepared," He jokily said.

"I'll be waiting," She said, devilishly.

Their thoughts were interrupted, by a knock at the door. Hunter got up and slipped on a part of jogging pants and went to see who it was. Nicky lay back with a big smile on her face. Letting the memory of what just happened flood her mind.

Before he got to the door, they knocked again. "Coming," He said, opening the door.

Standing there was Sierra. "Hey Hunter, sorry to bother you, but is Nicky with you?" She said.

"Yeah, just a minute." He let Sierra in and went to the back to get Nicky. Sierra walked over to the bench and sat down. She looked around the dressing room. Things were scattered all over the place. She had a funny feeling what had happened in here.

"Nic, Sierra's here," He said, just as Nicky was getting her shorts back on.

"Okay, tell her I'll be right there," She said.

Hunter left her to finish getting dressed and headed back to Sierra.

"She said she'll be right there."

Nicky put her shoes back on and went to find out what she wanted.

"Hey Sierra," She said.

"Hey, I thought I would come by and let you know that Jeff and I would be arriving Saturday instead of Sunday."

"How come Saturday?" Nicky asked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. Jeff just told me to come down here and tell you instead of Sunday, we'll be there Saturday night some time."

Nicky looked over at Hunter. He smiled at her, a sign that he can't get what happened out of his mind. She blushed.

"That's fine with us. Just call before you leave," Nicky said.

"You sure, it won't be a problem?"

"No problem at all. Maybe we could do something that night. For it being my last night as a free woman," Nicky said. When she said that, Hunter shot a look at her. She just laughed.

"Well, I'll go back and let Jeff know," Sierra said, standing up. "We'll talk later Nic."

And with that Sierra left.

Hunter got up and walked to Nicky. "Cracking jokes now are we?" He asked.

Nicky just smiled. She knew she was in trouble for that last remark. "Yeah."

"Ah, I got you. You just wait young lady. Tonight. You. Me. Here. You're going down," He said, playful.

She stepped up in her defense. "Is that a challenge Mr. Hunter Helmsley?"

"You better bet your cute butt on that Miss. Nickole Andrews."

"All I can say is, 'Just Bring It,'" She said, using Dwayne's character The Rock's line.

"I'll bring it. You just bring yourself." He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her near him.

"You're a goof ball," Nicky said.

"I know. I try." He told her. She laughed.

She loved that man. And couldn't wait until they got married, so that she could be with him forever. If she had it her way, they would have gone out and got married months ago. But, she always wanted a wedding. Have it be a special day that neither she nor him would ever forget.

They stood there in silence, looking in each other eyes. She brought a hand up to his face and lightly caressed it.

He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart, which was beating faster then normal.

"Feel that?" He asked.

She looked at her hand, feeling the beats of his heart. "Yeah."

"It's beating love for you." She looked up at him and blushed a light shade of pink. "Every time I see you, feel you, hear you, my heart fills with love. And I am so happy that you are apart of my life. Without you, my life would be no life at all. And when we get married, I promise you, that you will never be unhappy nor will you ever regret marrying me. Cause I love you so much."

Nicky stood there in awe. Tears of happiness were streaming down her face as she took in the words he had just said.

"Hunter, I know I won't regret marrying you. Or will I ever be unhappy with you. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I know I will be proud to be your wife."

He kissed her softly on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicky pulled away from the kiss and looked at the clock. It was almost time for WWF Raw to begin. Hunter too looked at the clock.

"I should get ready," He said.

"Yeah, you should. I'm going to go find Sierra," She said.

"Okay. I'll see you before the match?"

"Count on it," She said, kissing him one last time, before leaving the dressing you.

Hunter stood there for a few seconds, watching her leave. He smiled to himself and went to get ready for his big match tonight, against Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Nicky walked down the pale white painted walls, stopping occasionally to say hi to a wrestler. Everyone knew who she was. And were happy for Hunter and Nicky on their engagement. A few of the wrestlers were showing up at the wedding. Some couldn't make it for they had to prepare for their match the following day.

She stopped in the lobby to see if she saw Sierra there. And she was. She walked up to her.

Sierra turned her attention from talking to Paul, The Big Show, and walked over by Nicky.

"Hey girl," She said.

"Hey Sierra. You tell Jeff that it was all right by us if you guys showed up on Saturday?" Nicky asked, as they headed to sit at one of the tables.

"Yeah. And he said, thanks and hope it's not a problem," Sierra told her.

"Like I said no problem at all. We can go out that night, and do something, before the big day."

"That would be cool. Maybe go out clubbing or something. Have like a girl's night only. Make the men mad because they can't tag along."

Nicky laughed. "I can just picture Hunter throwing a fit cause he can't come."

Sierra pictured Hunter throwing a fit and burst out laughing. "I can see that happening and Jeff trying to give the puppy eyes."

They laughed at the thought of that happening.

"So, you excited?" Sierra asked.

"Excited? I'm more then excited. I'm bubbling with happiness and excitement that shortly I, will be a married woman," She told her friend. "But I also have the wedding day blues."

"Why's that?" Sierra asked, concerned. "You're not having seconds thoughts are you?"

"Oh, hell no. I'm just worried that something might happen, like the flowers won't get there on time or something small will be missing, and I'd be running around like a worried rat wondering what the hell it would be."

"Girl, you have got nothing to worry about. Everything will be perfect. And before you know it, you will be Mrs. Hunter Helmsley," Sierra reassured her friend.

Nicky face lit up with joy. Just thinking of being with the man that she loved so much, for the rest of her life, sent a tingly feeling through her body. "You're right. Why do I need to worry? Everything will be perfect and nothing will go wrong."

"That's the way to think. Now, let's go find the guys and wish them good luck tonight," Sierra said, getting up.

Jeff had a title match against Christian for the European belt. His brother, Matt, was out with a really bad cold. Or else they would be tagging up for the Tag team belts.

Nicky and Sierra left the lobby and went to the back room where all the wrestlers hung out during Raw, while they watched them wrestle on the TV screen.

Hunter had finished putting on his boots and left the dressing room, and headed to the lobby where he would meet up with Nicky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Off in the distance, someone stood there, watching Nicky talk to the other wrestlers out in the hallway. Anger and jealousy flooded through her body.

"If I can't have him, no one can," She said, reaching into her coat pocket and pulled out a small object.

As she stood there, and watched Nicky embrace Hunter into her arms, she wished it were her, who could touch him, in the way Nicky did. But, instead, he didn't even know she existed. And she hated the one that he does notice.

"Tonight will be the night, I get what I want," She said, and started laughing.

**ºººº**

"I'm glad I get to see you before you go out there tonight," Nicky said.

"Same here. You're my good luck charm," Hunter told her, as she blushed.

"Ah, stop. You're making me blush," She said, lightly hitting him in the arm.

"You're so cute when you blush." And that made her blush more. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Nic."

"I love you too Hunter."

"Get a room," They heard someone say. They turned around and saw Jeff standing there, with his arm around Sierra.

"We got a room," Nicky said, kissing Hunter.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jeff said, as he laughed. Sierra elbowed him in his side, to shut him up.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked, turning to her.

"Stop being rude. I think it's cute," Sierra said.

"And I'm not?" Jeff asked hurtfully.

Sierra turned to face him. "Now you, on the other hand, you're not cute." She laughed when she saw his face drop. "You're just damn straight out sexy."

"Ooh, I like that," He said, as he pulled Sierra closer to him and kissed her.

"Get a room," Nicky and Hunter said, and laughed.

Hunter looked at the clock. "I gotta go baby."

"Oh poo," She said.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Just remember, after my match, you me dressing room," He whispered softly in her ear, making her giggle.

"Just bring it baby," She said, slyly.

"You just bring your self." He kissed her.

"Good luck tonight," She said, as he pulled away from her.

"Thanks. I love you Nicky," He said, kissing her one last time, before heading to the front, where he had to stand to wait for his music to start.

"I love you too." She stood there, as she watched him walk away, not knowing that something was about to happen, that would change the both of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girl stood there and looked at Nicky for a minute. "This is my chance," She said to herself.

She walked out from her corner and headed towards Nicky, holding the object closer to her.

**ºººº**

Nicky stood there for a minute, before walking up to Paul.

"Hey Paul," She said.

Paul turned around and smiled. "Hey, Nicky. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"I'm okay. My lower back is a little sore from last Thursday."

She remembered watching that match. He was up against Mark, The Undertaker, for the hardcore belt. And he took a nasty blow with a chair across the back.

"So, you're coming on Sunday?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good. Now, I have a question for you," She said, looking down at the floor.

"What's that?" He asked, curiously.

"I was wondering if…my father passed away a couple of years ago, and I have no one to do this, but would you do me the honors and walk me down the aisle?" She asked, shyly.

He stood there for a minute. He was shocked that she would ask him that. "Uh, sure. It would be my pleasure."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," She said, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome. And thank you," He told her.

Sierra walked over by them. "Jeff is such a nut."

"Why's that?" Nicky asked.

"You remember when I told him that he was sexy?"

"Yeah."

"He went and told everyone that I thought he was sexy," Sierra laughed.

Nicky looked around, noticing Jeff off talking to Dwayne. She could hear a little on what he was saying. She just shocked her head. "You have one crazy boyfriend."

"I know, but gotta love him."

Paul just stood there, shaking his head. He excused himself and went off to talk to someone.

Nicky and Sierra stood there talking, when someone interrupted them. Nicky turned to the unfamiliar face. She looked at the young woman strange.

"Can I help you with something?" Nicky asked. Sierra looked at her and Nicky just shrugged her shoulders.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry to bother you. But are you Nicky who's engaged to Triple H?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. We're getting married on Sunday."

"I just wanted to say congrats on your engagement," She said.

"Well, thank you."

Nicky stared at the girl. Something was weird about her. Where did she could from and how did she know who she was. She had a weird feeling about this girl.

Then something happened. The look in the girls eyes, changed, to a cold icy look. She pulled something out from under her coat and pointed it at Nicky.

"That's all you're going to be," She said, as she pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

An uncontrollable pain, shot through Nicky, as she laid there on the floor. Tears of pain, rolled down her face. Sierra screamed of horror as she bent down beside her friend.

"Nicky?" She cried. "OHMIGOD! Somebody help!"

Nicky looked around the room. She could see the girl, standing there laughing, as one of the wrestlers, tackled her down to the floor, as another one went for the gun.

"CALL 911," She heard someone say.

Nicky placed a shaky hand over her chest. She could feel something wet, coming through her clothing. She looked at her hand and screamed.

"Sierra, I…I've been shot!" Nicky cried. "I…I don't wanna die."

"Nicky, just hang on. You're not gonna die," She said, as she got up and went to go get Hunter.

Sierra ran down the hall, running past a few people, who looked at her weird. She ran out into the arena, running down the ramp, screaming to stop the match.

Hunter looked up. He stopped and so did Stone Cold, and got out of the ring as Sierra ran up to him.

"Sierra, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"N…Nicky…S…She's…" She tried saying, but couldn't. Tears of sadness rolled down her checks. Hunter grabbed a hold of her.

"What? What happened to Nicky?" He asked, worried. A bad feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach.

"She's been hurt," She cried. Without another word said, he took off running up the ramp. He hurried to the lobby. Steve was right behind him.

When he got to the lobby, he never pictured it to be what he saw. The ambulance was there and off a little ways, the police were handcuffing a woman. He ran over by Nicky, who was being put on a stretcher.

His heart crumbled and amount of pain shot through his body as he saw that she had blood all over her clothes.

Nicky looked through her blurry vision and saw Hunter standing there. She began to cry. "Hunter!"

He hurried to her side. Grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it. "Oh Nicky," He said, as a few tears rolled down his cheek.

"Excuse me sir. We have to get her to the hospital now. You can ride along if you want," The paramedic said, as he picked up his bag.

They put Nicky in the ambulance, as Hunter climbed in. The security guard closed the doors and they drove off.

Sierra watched in horror as her friend was being taken away. She turned to see Jeff standing there. She walked up to him and cried.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Sierra, as she cried. He knew how close the two of them were. And it broke his heart to see his girlfriend, in pain.

"Shh…it's going to be okay," Jeff said, trying to calm down Sierra.

"Can we go to the hospital?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Let me just go tell Vince and we can leave," Jeff told her.

Jeff and Sierra went to Vince's office. Told him what had happened and said it was already for them to go. But they had to report any news. They said, they would and left the arena and headed to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at the hospital, in less then 5 minutes. They rushed Nicky into the ER, where they would be working on her. Hunter followed close by her, holding her hand. Telling her that everything was going to be okay.

They hooked Nicky up to a heart monitor and an IV. Hunter had to stand back, so they could work on her. A nurse walked up to him and asked him a few questions. He really didn't pay any attention to her. He was too worried about his fiancé.

He stood there. Pain stabbed him in his heart. Tears rolled down his face as he watched.

Nicky slowly drifted away. Her breathing was unsteady. And with each breath, it got harder to hang on. She just wanted to let go. But she knew she had to try her hardest to stay.

"Hunter…" She whispered. "Hunter." She reached her hand out to him. She wanted to see him. See the face of the man that she loved for so long. "Hunter. I…I want to…see…Hunter." She said.

A doctor walked up to him and told him she wanted to see him. But not to stay to long. She was going to surgery in a few minutes.

He walked over to the side of her bed and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Oh Nicky. I'm so sorry. I should have been with you," He cried.

Nicky took off her breathing mask and looked at him. "Don't be baby." Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him. Her heart, her body, slowly started to go weak.

"Hunter, I…I…" She cried. "I'm so scared."

He whipped away her fallen tears. His heart broke. He wished that it was him, instead of her, lying there. "Please don't leave me Nicky. I need you," He whispered.

He picked her up in his arms and held her, as they cried.

"I'm sorry Hunter," She said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Nicky," He said. He felt her take her last breath, as her body went weak. And he knew. She was gone.

"NO!" He cried out. "NO! PLEASE GOD! NO!" He held her close to him. Running his fingers through her hair. "PLEASE GOD! I'm so sorry Nicky."

He gently laid her down, kissing her softly on her lips. Looking at her one last time, before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As he walked down the hall, he ran into Jeff and Sierra.

Jeff looked at him and knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Hunter looked up into the eyes of Sierra. Without a word said, she broke down and cried.

"NO! She can't be gone!" She cried out, as she dropped to the floor.

"Man, I am really sorry," Jeff said. "Is there anything that we could do?"

Hunter just shocked his head and continued on walking.

Jeff kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

"WHY! Why does she have to be gone?" Sierra told him, as he helped her off the floor. He held her close to him as they walked outside to his car. They got in his car and left the parking lot, to head back to the arena.

**ºººº**

Hunter just kept on walking. He whipped the tears off, but more came, damping his now red face.

He made his way down to the beach, where he had first met Nicky, on that hot summer day in July. When he had found the spot where he had proposed to her, he sat down. He looked out past the ocean. The sun was finally settling down behind the horizon. A few stars, hung up in the sky.

His thought wondered to the last minutes she had. He dropped his head into his hands and cried. Cried everything he had in him. His heart breaking more and more each time he thought of her.

"NICKY!" He yelled out. "You promised…you promised me, you would be mine forever! But now, you're gone. Everything is gone."

All his hopes and dreams of a life with Nicky shattered. His hopes of, after they were married and settled down and things weren't so crazy with the Federation, they were going to start thinking of a family. Being able to have children to call his own. Watch them grow up. But all that came to an end.

He lay back in the sand and stared up at the sky. Her face flooded his mind. He remembered how she had looked when he had proposed to him.

**ºººº**

Hunter had made a picnic, all planed out for him and his girlfriend, Nicky. He wanted it to be special, when he would pop the question to her. They lay out on the blanket; Nicky had laid out for them, together in each other's arms. Nicky had her head rested on his chest and they were talking about nothing. When out of the blue, Hunter held out a diamond ring in front of her. She turned to look at him.

"Marry me Nickole," He had asked.

She looked at him surprised. For a minute, she stared into his eyes, to see if he was serious. And he was. Without an answer she kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, through kisses.

"Yes! Yes Hunter, I will marry you," She said, throwing her arms around him. He kissed her. He made love to her, like he had never done before.

**ºººº**

He smiled to himself. But soon the smile faded. He got up and headed to the road. He stopped a taxi, got in, told the driver to take him to the arena.

When they arrived, he got out, paid the driver and walked in the doors. He made his way to his dressing room, avoiding any contact with anyone. He grabbed his stuff and left and went to the hotel room, where he once shared with Nicky.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Hunter lay there, staring at the empty spot, next to him, tears started forming, in his blood shot eyes. He turned away, for it was too hard, to know that she was not coming back to him. He wished he could see her one more time. To tell her, he loved her. To hear her say I love you. That everything was going to be okay. But he knew deep down, he could only wish for his love to return to him.

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. Thinking of the one he loved deeply.

**ºººº**

Over the next 2 days, no one had seen Hunter. He stayed locked up in his hotel room. And Sierra was beginning to worry about her friend. Nicky's funeral was the next day. She hoped that she would see him. She needed to see him. To see if everything was okay. If there was anything that she could do, to help ease the pain, which she too was feeling inside.

**ºººº**

It was the day of Nicky's funeral. Everyone that knew Nicky had shown up. Even some of the wrestlers. Sierra waited in the back, for Hunter to show up. Hoping and praying that he would. Jeff was off some where's talking to her family.

Hunter sat on the edge of the bed, debating on weather to go to her funeral. For it might be too hard on him. But he knew deep down, that Nicky would want him to go.

He got up and finished getting ready. He pulled on his jacket and left. Shortly after, he had arrived at the funeral home.

He stood outside the door, for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Sierra looked up when Hunter walked in. She walked over by him.

"How…how are you?" She asked.

He looked at her; with his blood shot eyes and tried giving her a smile. But nothing could make him smile. "I'm fine," He told her, a little annoyed.

She looked at him and frowned. Tears building up. She looked him in the eyes. With pain and hurt. Telling him that he's not the only one who's hurting. And she walked away.

"Sierra…Sierra," He started, but didn't finish. She had already been gone. He walked over to the bench and sat down. He rested his head in his hands.

Sierra walked away from Hunter, hurt. She was only trying to help. She walked up to Jeff and asked him to go talk to him. She told him what happened. He kissed her and went to go find Hunter.

Hunter looked up when he saw Jeff walking towards him. He sat up and stared out the window.

"Hunter, could we talk?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, just leave me alone," Hunter told him.

Jeff came and sat down next to him. "I would if I could, but I can't. Someone sent me over here, to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Now, leave me alone," He said.

"Man, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," He said.

Hunter turned and looked at him. His eyes a cold, icy stare. "I don't know if you have noticed. But the woman, that I loved so much, just died. How else do you except me to feel?" He got up and walked to the window.

"But, that doesn't give you the reason, to be an asshole about it," Jeff told him, standing up. "You're not the only one that lost someone. If you look out there, you will see a whole hell of a lot of people, who also lost Nicky."

Hunter looked out into the small room, that they were having the ceremony. His eyes fell upon her casket. It was open. He walked away, from Jeff, who was talking to him. He entered the room and walked up to her casket.

He looked down at her. She lay there so peacefully. She was more beautiful then she was before. He brought his hand up to her face, and lightly caressed it.

She felt cold to his touch. His heart ached with pain. Tears fell down his face, on to hers.

He bent down and lightly kissed her on her forehead. And cried.

"I love you Nicky."

Jeff stood in the doorway, looking at his friend. He knew life was going to be hard for him, but hoped that in time, his heart will be at ease.

Sierra looked up at Hunter. Her heart went out to him. She cried as she watched him.

He looked at her one more time. He couldn't be there anymore. It was too painful to know that she laid there in her casket, and she wasn't waking up. To be able to be held in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," He said, as he left the building. He got in his car and drove off, leaving many unanswered questions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hunter sat in his car, for the last 2 hours, in front of the cemetery. He had watched as everyone had arrived and left. While he sat in the car like a coward. He felt bad for walking out, like he did. But he just couldn't do it. Be able to be in the same room as her. It hurt him too much.

He got out of the car and walked down the cement sidewalk. Looking as each gravestone, as he past them. Her stone came into site, as stepped closer and closer.

He stepped on the freshly new dug dirt. He ran his fingers over the stone, tracing his fingertips over the carved letters. He knelt down and read the carved letters.

"Nickole Helmsley- A wonderful friend and a beloved wife. An angel who blessed us with her presences. Friends and family truly will miss her. She won't be forgotten."

Hunter read the words again. The words touched him deeply.

"I hope you like it," Someone said. He turned around and saw Sierra standing there. "It's something short and sweet and right to the point. I hope you don't mind, about the last name and wife thing."

"No, I don't mind. I'm glad you did put it," He told her. "Even though we weren't married, she will always be considered my wife."

Sierra knelt down next to him and put her arm around him.

"I miss her so much Sierra," He said, as tears fell from his eyes.

"I know, so do I," She whispered.

"And it hurts so much. I sometimes wish that this was all a nightmare, and I would wake up and she would be right next to me."

Hunter couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He just let all the pain out. Sierra looked over at him, as the tears fell. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him closer to her.

"Why did she have to leave?" He cried out. "It hurts…it hurts so much. I loved her with all my heart and soul. She was everything to me, but now, she was taken away and I don't want to go on without her."

"Yes, you can," She said, caressing his face. "She would want you too."

"I can't. It won't be the same. I want her back."

"Hunter, we all do. We all miss her. But you can go on without her. It will just take some time. Time to ease the pain. I promise, things will get better."

And only in time, will it heal his broken heart.

THE END!


End file.
